


Gambling Interference

by monophobian



Series: The Ookami and the Miko [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anticipation, F/M, Humor, Lemon, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sango loves making bets she knows she'll win -- especially when it has to do with pushing a certain miko toward an attractive ookami.</p><p>What started out as a short and simple PWP has evolved. Kouga and Kagome go from friends to something more, and this follows their exploration of "something more".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyeing the Tell

“Kagome, you _have_ to wear this one.”

The miko watched in dread as Sango pulled out the single bikini she was hoping stayed hidden. “Sango-”

“Put it on.” Sango shoved the fabric into her hands. “Go. I want to see what it looks like.” Turning the girl around, she pushed Kagome towards the bathroom.

“Sango-”

“Nope. Nothing until I see it on you.”

Sighing in resignation, Kagome stalked into the bathroom and made quick work of stripping and putting on the swimsuit. She knew as soon as the stubborn woman in her bedroom saw it, she’d be stuck wearing it. Looking in the mirror, she wasn’t quite sure if that was a good or bad thing.

She bought the bikini on a whim a year ago, thinking she would at least get use out of it when enjoying the sun alone, but never dug it out. It looked better now; the regular gym visits with the taijiya making subtle changes.

Knowing Sango’s patience wouldn’t last long, she opened the door and exited the bathroom.

“ _That’s_ what I’m talking about! Turn around. I want to see how your butt looks.”

Kagome sighed and turned.

Sango squealed. “I told you those squats would pay off! I can’t wait to see Kouga’s face when he sees you in this.”

_Aw crap._

“Sango-”

“Don’t even think about it. You two have been dancing around each other for months and I’m sick of watching it. It’s about time you both hopped in bed already.”

Another sigh. “Sango, he doesn’t-”

A sharp glare interrupted that thought. They had this argument before, many times. Ever since Kagome’s last relationship _slash_ fling _slash_ whatever the hell you call it ended, Sango had been pushing her into the ookami’s direction.

Not that it was a bad direction. Actually, it was a ridiculously sexy one, but she didn’t want to be yet another woman throwing unwanted attention his way.

The taijiya sighed, knowing the tune ringing in Kagome’s mind. “Okay, okay, how’s this: you wear that bikini and whatever else I find in your closet today, and if he doesn’t go out of his way to touch you at least three times, I’ll never bring it up again.”

Kagome considered the woman in front of her shrewdly. Sango was not impulsive, and highly unlikely to give up her favorite conversation topic easily. “You promise?”

She could see the gears turning.

“If he does, you have to make a move on him. No more shying away.”

The taijiya’s expression told her that was the best she was going to get. Kagome weighed the possibilities in her head, trying to see if she liked the outcomes. On one hand, she’d never have to deal with this conversation again. On the other…

However, if the situation were actually as Sango called it, making a move on Kouga wouldn’t be too hard.

“You really think-”

“ _Yes._ ” One of these times, Kagome was going to be able to finish her sentence. “Kagome, don’t you see how he looks at you? He’s completely interested, but for some reason too shy to do anything about it!”

Sango also had confirmation through Miroku that the ookami was more than interested in the miko, but she couldn’t tell her that. Something about confidentiality and secrets and stupid stuff like that.

Kagome sighed.

Refusing the urge to tear her hair out, the taijiya tried a different approach. “You haven’t shown interest in anyone else since Hojo.”

“There was Inuyasha.”

“That doesn’t count. You went on three dates, had one make out session, and decided not to go further because you remind him of his ex and he didn’t want to hurt you.” Sango fixed her with a pointed look. “Kouga would do you a lot of good.”

The look on the miko’s face told Sango she wasn’t convinced.

“It’s just a move. We’re going to a bar tonight, you could just rub up and dance with him, kiss him later tonight, I don’t know, moan his name. You were more forward with Hojo and you weren’t even that interested!”

She had a point. “Fine. But you can’t push him into it.”

Sango broke into a sly smile before turning back to the closet. “Good. Now to dress you for the rest of the day.”

Kagome was actually pleased with her clothing options. Sango had agreed with her on a beach cover to wear on the way there, and they both liked the thought of simple shorts and a tank top for dinner. The current plan was to then head out to a bar and dance, so Sango shoved a pair of rustic leather boots into her bag. 

Everything was looking good so far.

The women finished packing for the afternoon: suntan lotion, books, towels, clutches, phones and a couple bottles of water. By the time everything was in place, Sango’s phone chirped with a text from Miroku. The guys were pulling into the driveway.

They made their way downstairs, grabbing last minute flip flops and sunglasses. The front door opened and Kagome watched in amusement as Sango was suddenly swept into the monk’s arms, bag and all, and carried out to the car. The taijiya’s shouts were especially entertaining as she realized just exactly where the monk’s hands were holding her.

Kagome dug her keys out of her purse, slowly walking toward the door. Life had gotten consistently entertaining since Sango broke down and actually started dating the man. He made sure she had fun.

Her feet were suddenly swept off the ground and her world tilted. A shriek later found her in Kouga’s arms, similar to the position she had just witnessed Sango in. Looking up at the breathtaking ookami in surprise, she could help but relish the feel of the muscles holding her up.

He flashed her a grin, adjusting her so that he could close the door behind him as he exited her apartment. “I couldn’t be shown up, could I?”

Kagome found herself laughing along with him, reaching out to lock the door from his arms. As soon as the keys were back in her bag, he turned and carried her over to the Jeep. Opening the passenger seat, he carefully placed her in before suddenly grabbing her seat belt and securing it in.

She held her breath as she watched him lean across her, so close to her chest that she could feel his breath coast along her skin. It would take just a slight movement and she could be nuzzling his neck, peppering kisses along the strong column of his throat. The seat belt clicked and he flashed an easy smile at her before pulling away and closing the door.

“One!” Sango exclaimed, reminding Kagome of her audience.

“One?” the monk asked, looking between Kagome and Sango.

“Two more and Kagome-”

“ _Hush!_ ” the blushing miko hissed just in time for Kouga to open the driver’s door and slide into the seat.

“Everybody ready?” he asked, glancing around the car while starting the engine, and then they were all on their way to the beach.


	2. Calling the Bluff

Kouga was frustrated. He was wound so tight; it was a wonder he hadn’t snapped yet. And he knew why.

The why was what made it so damn frustrating. It should have been a relaxing, stress-free day.

It started with that damn bikini. Actually, if he were honest, it started with picking the girls up, but all he could think about were the scraps of black fabric that had been teasing him all day. He should have been thinking about salt water and sunlight, and he was. Until she took off that beach dress.

Black triangles supported by black string covered ample breasts and molded to an ass he had been dreaming about for months. The color accented her dark hair and the blue sky and water highlighted her eyes.

He should have known. Kouga was already aware she had a banging figure, _of course_ she would look fucking edible in a bikini.

And it wasn’t even a skimpy one! Granted, it wasn’t modest – what bikini is? – especially held up by those strings he was itching to untie, but she was still covered. Save for amazing cleavage and the lower curve of her hips. It did cover more than some of the other women on the beach.

But it didn’t stop there.

The guys just had to notice Kouga swallowing his own tongue and used it to their advantage. Inuyasha, the asshole, bee-lined to the water as soon as the bottles of suntan lotion came out, and Miroku was already gravitating toward Sango. Getting eyed by both of them had Kouga stalking over to Kagome as she was finishing the front of her legs.

Man, he could look at her ass for hours.

As soon as she stood back up and turned those gorgeous eyes to him, he found himself offering to lotion up her back. _Lotion up her back._ Who the fuck says that? He does, apparently. She handed him the bottle while offering a smile and gratitude, then turned so he could run his hands all over her smooth skin. He made it through, teeth clamped and only lingering two – okay, okay, _three_ times. But he made it through without full out groping her, no thanks to Miroku’s not-so-subtle suggestions.

As soon as he was done, Kagome motioned for him to turn around and she started applying the lotion to his back. Two things: he was no longer looking at her, trying not to sink his teeth in her skin, but her hands were caressing every muscle on his back. It didn’t take much to imagine her nails digging in and holding on while he was pounding into her warm, slick—

“Clutch _all_ the way down!” Gears grinding had jerked him back to the present, which was sitting in the passenger seat of his Jeep, trying to teach Mutt-Face how to not ruin his car.

Inuyasha had somehow convinced him that this was a good time to learn how to drive manual, and was now learning on one of the back roads away from the beach. They had spent a good few hours on the beach swimming, sleeping, and playing volleyball before deciding to head out to an early dinner.

The hanyou got the gear shifted and continued on. He wasn’t doing too bad, all things considered, but Kouga was not in the mood to be patient.

He stopped obsessing over the bikini as soon as they got in the water. They sank into the waves, enjoying the refreshing chill of the water against the heat from the sun. Playing around, swimming up and down the coast, it was wonderful. They even joined in a game of beach volleyball, and he managed to not embarrass himself when he was placed opposite Kagome.

The guys ended up winning, barely. What he didn’t know was that meant the guys threw the girls over their shoulders and dragged them back into the water. Which meant before he knew what he was doing, Kouga had the delectable miko over his shoulder, his hand holding her down by the back of her smooth thighs and her ass was bounding up and down with each step. Then, he proved himself even stupider by deciding to not throw her, but instead slid her down his body and go under with her.

Mistake.

She grabbed onto him to keep from being submerged, arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, plastering her body against his. He was so thankful she couldn’t hear his groan under the surf. Her breasts molded against his chest, her hands gripped his back, her thighs clenching around his waist, he just had to adjust the material and _push_ —

The car jerked and Kouga had to throw out a hand to keep from hitting the dashboard. His fantasy shattered as he looked at Inuyasha, who just stalled the car _again_. And the stupid bastard wasn’t even paying attention!

“Mutt-Face!”

The hanyou snapped around and glared at Kouga. “Oi! I was doing fine!”

“Yeah, until you decided to drool over the bikinis-”

“Patience, Kouga.” The monk leaned his head in between the two from the back seat. “It takes a bit for driving to become second nature and I’m sure it could happen to anyone.”

“No, it-”

“Let’s see you drive perfectly while distracted,” Sango’s voice rang out from behind him.

Kouga was out the door and stalking around the car before her sentence finished. Maybe driving will take his mind off the sexy miko sitting behind the driver seat – wearing cutoff shorts and a white tank top over that damned bikini. Didn’t help any; the extra clothing was just as tempting as the bare skin. He could just imagine sliding those white straps down her shoulders while kissing his way across—

He slammed the car door, forcefully ending that train of thought. If this kept up, he was going to be steering with a boner for the rest of the night.

Inuyasha had already slid over to the passenger seat, annoyance plastered all over his face. “Alright Dog Breath, prove it. You stall at any point on the way to the restaurant and you not only owe me a public apology, but everyone’s dinner is on you.”

Kouga snorted. The hanyou had a lot to learn if he honestly believed he would stall his own car. “And if I don’t?”

Inuyasha considered him a moment, then shrugged. “I’ll apologize and pay for dinner.”

Kouga started the car, put it in first, and drove, focusing on winning this bet.

Twenty minutes later found the car in different spirits. Kouga had learned quickly that his rear-view mirror would be the death of him, with the tousle-haired beauty reflecting at him, so he avoided it.

He also learned that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had absolutely no idea what they were doing. Each one had continuously tried to distract him enough to stall, and each one sorely failed. The restaurant was just ahead and he was anticipating shoving this in Dog-Ear’s face.

He turned in, stopping for a car vacating an open spot underneath shade. The car moved out of his way and he let his foot off the clutch—

Lips brushed his ear, warm breath caressed his neck, “ _Kou-gaaa…_ ”

The Jeep jerked, slamming him forward to be caught sharply by his seat belt.

Completely ignoring Inuyasha’s victory shout and Miroku and Sango’s laughter, he whirled around, staring in shock at the miko that just moaned – fucking _moaned_ – his name in his ear.

It was the sexiest damn thing he had ever heard.

She was quietly laughing with the others, a small blush staining her cheeks. Kagome high-fived the two guys before shyly returning his gaze and flashing a dazzling, triumphant smile.

The car behind them laying on the horn sent him back into motion, turning back to the wheel, starting the engine again, and pulling into the parking spot. The car was off and he was out the door before he knew what was happening. He yanked open the door hiding the miko and—

Stared at her. Open mouth, wide-eyed, full on _stared_ at her. She met his gaze, still blushing, and let out the most endearing, adorable little giggle.

The monk, hanyou, and taijiya quickly exited the vehicle, hollering they were going to grab a table. Two car doors slammed and Kouga was now alone with the object of his desires. And he had no idea what to do.

Kagome flashed another smile before grabbing her purse and sliding out the car. Of course he didn’t take a step back and make it easy. No, he stayed right where he was, caging her in while weighing the pros and cons of shoving her back into the seat and figuring out how to get her to make that noise again.

“Thank you for buying us dinner, Kouga,” she murmured, eyes dancing in amusement.

“How did you-”

“I learned to drive on manual,” she shrugged. “I just had to wait until you were about to apply the gas.”

“Did you know-”

“It would work?” He nodded, and she shrugged. “I took a chance.” She considered him for a moment, before shooting him a sly smile. “Did you like it?”

That tone. He knew that tone and couldn’t believe it was directed at him. Breaking into a grin, he closed the distance between their bodies and bent down, brushing his lips along the outer shell of her ear. “Just wait until I get to hear it again,” he growled, enjoying the shiver that ran down her spine.

She turned, and their lips melded together. It was brief, way too brief, and before he could deepen, she was sliding underneath his arm and out of reach. “Looking forward to it.”

Closing the car door, he allowed himself to openly admire her legs as she walked toward the restaurant. A knowing glance over her shoulder told him the extra sway in her hips was for him and he drank in the sight. Thinking of all the ways she was going to pay for that, he followed her inside.


	3. Hedging the Bet

Deciding on a bar was actually quite easy now. Over the last few years, the group had found a good selection of places to go. They realized very quickly that due to the hanyou and ookami’s sensitive sense of smell, clubs were a no-go. Luckily, there were a few bars in the area that contained a dance floor, finding a good compromise for all parties involved.

First thing was scout out a table, which wasn’t too hard despite the crowd. Even though all purses were left in the Jeep, having established space for the group was an easy way to relax. Second were drinks. Dinner had been good and fun, inducing multiple rounds of laughter, and the best way to end the night was to keep up high spirits. Third, after the first round or two of drinks, was dancing.

Tonight, the group was on their second round of drinks before dancing was brought up. A couple of beautiful ladies across the bar caught Inuyasha’s eye, and with the prodding of the group, he grabbed his drink and approached. Miroku and Kouga each took bets on which one would bite.

Sango was next, finishing her drink and grabbing Miroku. A lecherous grin graced the monk’s face as he eagerly followed, taking place behind the taijiya as soon as they were on the floor. Kagome watched as they fell into perfect rhythm together, enjoying each other’s presence. Taking another sip from her drink, the miko’s thoughts traveled to the man sitting next to her and she wondered what dancing with him would be like.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kouga leaned over and slowly brushed his lips along her ear. “Dance with me,” he growled.

Kagome flushed at the erotic promise in his tone. Mimicking Sango’s actions from a few moments earlier, she emptied her glass before Kouga carefully grabbed her hand and helped her stand. He slowly led her to the floor, finally pulling her flush against his body.

The miko melted. He was purposeful in his movements, using the beat of the music to slowly seduce her and she let him do it. The first song was a little slower than she was used to, but allowed them to learn the feel of the each other. Kouga caged her: one hand solid at the small of her back while the other ran up and down her side, nuzzling his nose into the curve of her neck. His touch was possessive and demanding, knowing exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

Kagome was absolutely certain it was working.

The song changed, the beat picked up, and Kagome grinned. Two could play this game and she slowly turned in his arms, plastering her back to his front. He stilled for a brief moment, groaning in her ear she moved her rear against his groin, and then was moving again. His hands planted themselves on her hips, fingers brushing against the tops of her thighs, and his hips kept the rhythm with hers.

The miko shuddered as his lips continued their torture on her neck. He was covering every inch of skin he could reach, paying particular attention to the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. She reached her arms up and around his head, her fingers burying themselves in his ponytail as she continued her sensual movement against him. The action elongated her torso, arching her back and anchoring her hips against his.

Another groan, this one more guttural than the last, as one hand slid from her hip and up her abdomen. Kagome was thrilled. Pulling those sexy sounds from him encouraged her. Focusing solely on teasing the man behind her, she closed her eyes and danced.

More than a few songs later, Kagome needed air. Kouga had managed to turn her back around and after a particularly sexy song, she was riding the strong thigh that had inserted itself between her legs. His gaze was heated, promising long nights and sweaty sheets, and she was drowning on the dance floor.

She slowly pulled herself away from him at the end of the song. His grip slowly loosened until she took his hand in hers and led him back to the table. Miroku and Sango were heading to the bar, and a quick glance between the couples had the two grabbing drinks for them all.

Kagome all but collapsed in a chair, the muscles in her thighs protesting after their workout. She wasn’t used to dancing for that long without a break, but quickly found she had no interest in tearing herself away from the man sitting next to her.

He moved his chair closer to her, making sure he was touching her as much as possible. “You don’t normally dance like that,” he growled in her ear.

She blushed. No, she normally didn’t, but she also didn’t normally have an incredibly sexy man to dance with. “You don’t normally dance,” she replied.

“Is that all it takes?” His low rumble in her ear was going to be the death of her.

Ignoring his question, she pinned him with a curious look. “How do you know what I normally dance like?” 

“He’s only been watching you do it for six months, give or take, I don’t know, _a year_ ,” Miroku interrupted the two, placing an unopened bottle of water in front of Kagome, and a beer in front of Kouga.

Kagome took hers, twisting the top open and glancing at Kouga’s now blank expression. “Really?”

His eyes left the monk’s and met hers as his jaw moved underneath his skin. That was apparently something the ookami didn’t want to be known.

“She’s been wanting you to join her for about as long, too,” Sango interjected, evening out the score.

Kouga’s expression shifted. “Is that so?” He took a pull from his beer, studying the now blushing miko next to him. Her gaze was fixed on her water, but she nodded. “Hmmm, then we should make up for lost time, shouldn’t we?”

“Which I’m sure you’ll be doing as soon as you get home,” Inuyasha interrupted, flashing a sly grin at the two.

“Don’t you have women to flirt with?” Kouga drawled, trying to be annoyed at the hanyou. However, he would lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the affect Inuyasha’s comment had on Kagome. Her blush deepened, but the look in her eye was far from innocent.

“Sure do, just need to borrow Kagome.” He turned toward the unsuspecting miko. “Want to play pool?”

Kouga blinked. That was…not at all what he was expecting.

Kagome was just as confused. “What?”

“I beat this girl at pool and she’ll dance with me,” he explained quickly, turning to the pool tables on the opposite side from the dance floor. Following his gaze, Kagome saw two girls already over there, setting up a game. “I just need to find a partner.”

“So go find another partner,” Kouga drawled, draping a possessive arm around her shoulders, “and stop interrupting my date.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh, fully understanding the look the ookami was giving him. “Going to be a possessive son of a bitch?”

“You have no idea,” he growled.

“Just one game,” the hanyou pleaded. “Kagome and I used to play all the time. I know we can beat them, and then I’ll be out of your hair and into-”

“It has been a while since we played,” Kagome murmured, remembering the common occurrence of finding them at a pool table after class during college. Even after they graduated, the Tuesday night tradition continued. It was only after trying to date that the games stopped, and it was about time to start back up again.

Smelling victory, Inuyasha continued making his case. “It’ll give you a break from dancing, and you’ll be able to watch her repeatedly bend over a table.”

Kouga ignored the laughter bubbling out of the monk and taijiya. While he hadn’t missed the flash of longing in Kagome’s face, he really wanted to feel her in his arms again. Although, the idea of watching her perfect ass displayed over a table sounded like a wonderful distraction.

“Come on, Kouga,” Sango chimed in, “bet you can’t keep your hands to yourself watching those little shorts of hers.”

Kagome flushed. She definitely wanted to play pool, and the thought of putting on a show for Kouga was enticing. Peering up at him, she saw the heat in his face and knew she wanted to provoke it more. Leaning over, she put her lips against his ear and murmured, “One game?”


	4. All In

One game turned into three, but Kouga couldn’t find it in him to complain. The first game flew by, the two girls severely underestimating Inuyasha and Kagome. When they asked for the best out of three, Kouga settled in. Watching the miko stalk around the table was as enticing as he anticipated, but he found it was her concentration that had drawn him in.

The second game lasted longer as the girls realized they actually had to play. A small miss by Inuyasha led to a streak, and the score was tied.

The hanyou and miko were up in the third, but the pairs were well matched. Kouga was surprised at the two. He had known they had a long-standing date during college, but wasn’t actually aware how they had grown into the game. It became quite clear that the two were a good team.

Kagome leaned over the table, lining up for a shot, and Kouga bit back a groan. She was balanced on one foot, her other slightly riding up the table to offset the weight as she leaned over the table, and she was bent over at her waist to line up the cue. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to mold his body along every inch of her.

“Enjoying the view?” the hanyou muttered, low enough that only the ookami caught it.

Kouga’s eyes darted over to meet Inuyasha’s. “How you’ve known her for so long and haven’t done anything, I’ll never know.” He never could quite understand it. He could see the similarities between the two mikos in Inuyasha’s life, but that ended at face value. The two were nothing alike, and enough so that Kouga couldn’t mix the two up if he tried.

Inuyasha’s eyes flashed back to watch as Kagome sank her shot, offering her a smile as she lined up to finish the game. She pointed her cue across the table and bent again to line up. “Sometimes you don’t realize your mistakes until it’s too late.” He looked back at Kouga, his expression suddenly serious. “Don’t be an idiot.”

The eight ball sank, and the cue ball stayed on the felt. Kagome straightened up, a victorious smile on her face. The expression on the hanyou’s face was gone, instantly replaced by a wide grin as he grabbed Kagome into a hug. “Good game!”

She returned the hug with enthusiasm, her smile growing. “Next time?”

“Of course.” Inuyasha pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before releasing her and turning to his soon-to-be dance partner. “I believe you owe me a dance.”

Kagome put away her cue as Inuyasha and his date went to the dance floor. The other opponent gathered the balls and went to return them to the bar. She gently released the wood before turning to Kouga. He had been leaning against the wall the entire time, his gaze following her every move. Ignoring Miroku and Sango, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him toward the dance floor.

Kouga raised an eyebrow at her, not moving an inch.

“Come on,” she urged. “You promised me a dance.”

With a flick of his wrist, he pulled her off balance and she fell against him. His free hand brushed into her hair, tilting her face up to look at his. “I did?” he rumbled.

She was never going to tire of that voice. “We have lost time to make up for,” she answered, her voice breathy from the feel of his body against hers. 

“We’ll make up for something alright,” he growled, closing the distance between them.

His lips touched hers and she was lost. She settled her weight against him, releasing his wrist to slide her hands up his muscular chest. The hand on her face buried itself in her hair as his lips moved over hers, drawing her further and further in.

His mouth slowly moved from her lips, catching on her chin and gliding down her jaw. By the time his lips touched the outer shell of her ear, she thought she was going to explode. He filled her senses, drowning out every thought except for the feel of his hands on her body, his lips on her skin, his hard muscles supporting her weight.

Kouga inhaled a deep breath, savoring the spice her arousal threw in. “You are intoxicating,” he breathed, keeping his lips on her skin. “Your scent will _cover_ my bed by morning.” 

Heat flashed up Kagome’s body at his promise and she shuddered at the thought of being in his bed, his body moving over hers.

“But I did mention a dance,” he continued, low and guttural, “and I do keep my promises.” With that, he was pulling back, releasing her back onto her feet. He couldn’t keep the surge of male arrogance from his face when he saw her expression: half-lidded eyes, parted lips, and flushed cheeks; all while her arousal permeated her scent.

His words slowly made their way through the lust-induced fog surrounding the miko’s thoughts. Too late, she realized he was grabbing her arm and leading her back to the dance floor. They settled into each other, their rhythm syncing easily. 

Kouga was even more demanding, not hesitating to palm her rear with his large hands to direct her hips’ movements against his. As soon as he was satisfied, his hands moved, one remaining at the small of her back while the other slowly traveled up to fist itself in her hair at the nape of her neck. Wanting more of her scent, of her moans, of _her_ , his mouth caressed her ear, whispering all the things he was going to do with her as soon as he got her alone.

Kagome was falling. Who knew under that playful, charming personality lurked a demanding, dominating, possessive man? Sex wasn’t new to her, after one long-term relationship and a short-term fling, but the way this man was talking with his hands sparking fire along her skin had her overwhelmed. His movements made her feel powerless, urging her to give herself over to him. His words, however, his words stroked her ego, letting her know _she_ did this to him, _she_ had him grasping at control. The miko had never been so turned on in her life.

“She had no idea, huh?” Miroku murmured in his woman’s ear from across the bar. They hadn’t left the pool tables, instead deciding to enjoy the show from afar.

“Not at all,” the taijiya replied, settling back into his warm chest. “She was forward with Hojo, so she missed all the subtle clues Kouga didn’t know he was throwing.”

“Mmmm,” the monk pondered that for a moment. “Why was she so forward with him?”

Sango thought for a moment, remembering those conversations. “She didn’t want to be chased again.”

Ah. The short fling with the daiyoukai. “Which was why Kouga was so hesitant.”

“He’s not hesitant now.”

Feeling the subtle outpour of youki fill the room, warding off others from the ookami’s prize, Miroku chuckled. “No, he certainly isn’t.” He slowly grabbed his phone from a pocket, careful not to move the lush body leaning against him and checked the time. “Think we’ll be here much longer?”

“With the way they’re looking, I’ll be surprised if they last past this song.”

A flash of silver caught their eye. They both looked to find Inuyasha following his date toward the exit. The hanyou paused to glance over the crowd, his gaze lingering on two of his closest friends dancing before continuing their search. His amber gaze caught Miroku’s violet one and he gave a swift nod before turning and leaving the bar.

“Think he’ll be okay?”

Miroku recognized the underlying question of her tone and nuzzled into her hair, a comforting action he picked up from the hanyou and ookami over the years. “He’s happier for them than you realize.”

“Oh?”

“Inuyasha didn’t stop pursuing Kagome because of her resemblance to Kikyo,” he continued, “he stopped because he didn’t realize Kouga was interested until after their first date.”

Sango turned in his arms, her dark eyes widening at the new information.

“He told me he couldn’t risk two friendships because of it, especially when neither he nor Kagome claimed more than physical attraction.” He placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. “Apparently, that stubborn youkai has been pining after our miko for longer than we realized.”

She turned back around as the song ended to see the couple’s movements were slowing. Kouga still had Kagome plastered against him, this time staring down at her. “So he’s playing for keeps.”

“Whether he realizes it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Emotions? Back story? I have no idea what happened with that. Apparently, my muse didn't let me get to the fun part just yet.


	5. The Turn

“Come home with me.”

Kagome felt the request more than she heard it. Even though the music was loud and his voice uncharacteristically soft, his lips on her ear ensured she heard every word he spoke. After the hints, the touches, the erotic promises he filled her with, his words startled her. Her movements halted as she angled her head back to look at him.

Deep blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean water she was in earlier held her gaze, patiently awaiting her answer. He looked every bit the predator as he stilled with her, ignoring the pulse of the music. Playfully, she arched an eyebrow before lifting onto her toes and placing her mouth to his ear. “I thought you had already made that decision. How else is your bed supposed to smell like me?”

The answering growl came from his chest, vibrating along her entire torso. “I need to hear you say it.”

His tone was anything but playful.

“Why-”

“I can barely keep myself from taking you on the dance floor. The moment you step foot in my home, I will _devour_ you. I will cover your skin in my scent, touch every inch of you, and I will not stop until every part of your body has you thinking of me, _remembering_ me.” He ground his hips against hers, ensuring she felt the hot, hard proof of his desire. “I am not human, Kagome, and I have wanted you for far too long to act as one tonight. I need to hear you say you will come home with _me_.”

A wave of lust hit Kagome so hard her knees buckled and it was only his arms around her that kept her standing. Her blood was on fire, her skin tingled everywhere he touched, and her core _pulsed_ at the feel of his length against her. He brushed sharp fangs along the outer shell of her ear and she couldn’t keep the moan from her lips, which was answered by a dark, husky chuckle.

“Say it, Kagome. _Come home with me_.”

She moaned again and nodded her head, her fingers digging into the defined muscles of his chest at his demand.

“ _Say it_ ,” he snarled, demanding she to say the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

Kagome pulled back to look at him again, seeing red tinge his cobalt irises. Swallowing, she steadied her voice before answering, “I will go home with you.”

His lips were on hers instantly, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. She opened for him, losing herself as he tasted her. He swept over her teeth, testing their sharpness, before gliding along her own, mimicking what his hips were aching to do. With a surge of unknown confidence, she decided to mimic something of her own; she pinched her lips together and _sucked_. The hand still anchored in her hair tightened – almost painfully – and his growl reverberated through her mouth down to her toes.

Kouga wrenched himself away from her. He was already painfully hard at the sheer taste of her; when she sucked, he had to fight against the urge to shove her onto her knees and replace his tongue with something else. He had to calm down. Drawing in deep breaths usually worked, but not right now. Instead, they were delivering the _delicious_ scent of her desire straight through him.

However, the pressure at the base of his spine had him reigning in his beast instantly.

_No_. He couldn’t lose control. Not yet, anyway. He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until they flew open when Kagome nuzzled his chin, pressing light kisses along his jaw. The beast in him purred at the submission she showed him, allowing the rational side of him push his instincts down. When the pressure at his spine disappeared and his hands stopped trembling, he placed a gentle kiss to her hairline before peering down at the quiet miko. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek and he couldn’t resist leaning into her touch.

“Sorry,” she whispered, wide eyes piercing into his. “I didn’t-”

He silenced her with a kiss, this one much more gentle than the last. He kept his mouth closed, though. The next time he tasted her, he was going to taste _all_ of her.

“Still coming home with me?” he whispered against her lips.

Kagome released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “After that, you couldn’t keep me away.”

Kouga couldn’t resist one more drugging kiss before releasing her and straightening up. A quick glace around the bar found Miroku and Sango still by the pool tables, watching them. Knowing how close he was to snapping and burying himself in Kagome right there, he pulled her against his side and headed toward the couple.

“You guys ready to go?” he asked as soon as they were within earshot.

“Waiting on you,” Sango replied around a knowing grin. “Inuyasha already left.”

Nodding, the ookami turned and led the woman in his arms out the bar and to his Jeep, his body thrumming in anticipation of finally – _finally_ – getting her alone.

***

“My car’s at Kagome’s,” Sango chirped as Kouga pulled into Miroku’s complex. She shot a playful wink at the miko, who simply rolled her eyes at the taijiya’s antics. The longer her friends waited, the more frustrated she became.

“Miroku can take you there,” came Kouga’s anticipated reply. “Now both of you, out of my car.”

Sango laughed while Miroku put on a practiced pout. “Kouga! It pains me for you to treat such good friends-”

“You keep me from my woman any longer, and I’ll take my frustration out on _you_.”

Kagome bit back a snicker as the threatening growl shut the meddlesome monk right up. Unfortunately, his girlfriend didn’t take the hint.

“Your woman? Shouldn’t you take that up with Kagome first?”

“Sango. _Out_.”

The couples’ faces split into grins at Kagome’s tone. They grabbed Sango’s bag and Miroku’s towel before hopping out of the Jeep and waving goodnight.

There was a beat of silence while Kagome tried desperately to patiently wait for Kouga to move the car. They had been flirting all day and she had been wanting him for too long and they were finally alone and if she didn’t get her hands on the sexy ookami right now she was going to _explode_.

“I didn’t mean to say-”

“Drive,” she bit out. “Don’t apologize, you don’t need to. Just drive.”

His rumbling chuckle caressed her senses as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. “Anxious, are we?” he teased.

“ _Anxious_ was when you put suntan lotion on my back,” she shot back, trying not to remember the feel of his large, rough hands stroking over her skin. “I’m so far past anxious, the only thing keeping me out of your lap is this seat belt…and the possibility of a car accident.”

His answering groan let her know she wasn’t alone in this overwhelming need, which made her feel slightly better. Slightly.

“Tease,” came a pained rasp.

She could only snort in response. “You have no room to talk.”

A large hand reached out and landed on her bare thigh, stroking down to her knee, then up to her shorts before settling in the middle. The heat from his skin scorched her, leaving her tingling along his path. “If only you knew.”

“How much longer?” she breathed, trying to concentrate on anything but the thumb stroking circles on the outside of her leg.

“Ten minutes.”

“ _Hurry_."


	6. Jackpot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. Sorry for the long wait! Life decided to shit all over the place and this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I think I redrafted the beginning four times before settling on some type of direction. Hope the wait was worth it!
> 
> Oh, and it's smutty smut smuttness through and through. I told you we'd be getting to this. :)

Kagome was slammed against the door as soon as it shut. His mouth was on hers instantly, his body pressing in to cage her, and his hands gripping her waist as he rolled his hips, that impressive hard length pressing into her belly. _This_ was what she felt while dancing. He was clouding her mind, dominating her touch, and wiping every thought from her mind. The only thing she could think of was the feel of his body pressed against hers.

A year’s worth of want and a day’s worth of need crashed into her when his tongue swept into her mouth. Her hands wound themselves in his silky hair, pulling out his ponytail. She arched up into him, molding herself along his body as he thoroughly tasted her. As if he heard what she wanted, those large, strong hands slid around to palm her ass before gripping hard and lifting her off her feet.

When Kagome wrapped her legs around him, when his length pushed against her core, she was gone. Too long had she wanted the man holding her against the door with his body and she didn’t have to wait any longer. She released his hair to grip his shirt in her fists, tugging it upward. Her weight shifted from his hands to his hips, and then his mouth left hers to pull it off.

She had every intention of removing hers next, but that thought scattered as soon as she saw his skin. She had kept her hands to herself all day at the beach, no matter how inviting his defined chest and chiseled abs had been. No more. Hands, mouth, tongue, teeth, everything she had available was coasting over his skin, feeling the definition of his chest, tasting the distinct taste of man mixed with salt on his shoulder.

“Bed,” she bit out, between kisses and nips. He was intoxicating and the small amount of skin available to her wasn’t nearly enough.

A low, sexy chuckle rumbled from his chest as his hands gripped her ass again, molding the flesh. He pulled her from the door and turned, only to fall back against it when her blunt teeth raked down the strong column of his neck.

“Or door. That works, too.”

Laughing, Kouga slowly released the very ass he’d been dreaming about and let her slide down his body. “If you expect me to make it to my bedroom without dropping you, you need to stop distracting me.”

Flashing him a smile, she took advantage of the position and lowered herself to her knees. His surprise showed clearly in his expression, urging her on. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll distract you, alright.”

Kagome undid the clasp of his jeans, pulled down the zipper, and then slowly peeled the denim down his hips. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Groaning at the sight of gorgeous skin, dusty dark hairs, and a long, thick erection, Kagome let his jeans fall to the floor before palming his shaft and stroking. The thought of this, of _him_ , moving inside her had her clenching, feeling the growing wetness between her thighs. First, though, she wanted a taste. Looking up to meet his gaze, she ran her tongue from base to tip.

Hazy blue, half-lidded eyes glittered down at her, traces of red beginning to peek around his irises. She watched him as she continued lapping at the tip, enjoying the growing signs of his lust. Remembering her treatment of his tongue, she took his head into her mouth, swirling her tongue once more, then _sucked_. Hands gripped her hair as she watched his head _thunk_ back against the door. Encouraged, she took in more of his length, as far as she could until he bumped against the back of her throat and swallowed.

“Oh, God… _Kagome_.”

She set a steady rhythm to the beat of his harsh pants, using her hand to stroke what wouldn’t fit. His hands tightening in her hair told her just exactly what he liked, and soon, she felt his hips quiver, holding back thrusts.

“Kouga.” She waited until his eyes opened and met hers. “I’m not going to break.”

His eyes flew open in understanding before the red became prominent, fully circling the blue. Gripping her hair, he angled her mouth back onto him and thrust. Alternating between using his hips to thrust and his hands to move her head, he watched the highly erotic sight of him sliding in and out of her mouth. She allowed him the control, not fighting his movements at all. Her submission was almost as hot as her mouth.

When those blue eyes peeked up at him while her plump pink lips were stretched around his cock, he _growled_. Any more of this and he wouldn’t last much longer. As if reading his thoughts, her tongue stroked his dick while she hollowed out her cheeks in suction and he groaned. As much as he wanted to shoot his seed down her throat right now, he forced himself to stop. That could – _would_ – come later. First time he came though, it would be with her, _in_ her.

The hands in her hair yanked her away from him and then pulled her up. Kagome was crushed against him as his mouth plundered hers. He gripped her hips and pulled her back up against him, grounding his length against her core again. She was lifted off her feet, and then he was moving away from the door.

Finally, _finally_ , they were in his bedroom. Taking in a deep breath, he set her on her feet and looked down at the little miko who had him wrestling with control.

“If you want to keep those clothes, you better take them off,” Kouga rumbled as his hands traced down her curves. A knowing smile met his gaze as she made a show of pulling her tank top off and shimmying her shorts down her legs.

That damn bikini. His erection pulsed at the sight and he lunged, tossing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her. Clawed hands ran over her skin, from her shoulders to her hips and he leaned down to kiss her again.

“Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands off of you all day?” he bit out, trailing his lips down her jaw to her throat.

Reaching behind her neck, he tugged at the string holding the two triangles up, then found the other tie at the center of her back. He pulled the black fabric away from her and groaned at the sight of her bare, full breasts. His lips closed over a nipple and he was pleased at her answering moan. Wanting more, he took the nub between his teeth, gently tugging, while his hand rolled its twin.

Kagome’s back arched off the bed at the onslaught, a keening moan tearing itself from her mouth. His movements were rough, demanding every cry and moan he could wring out of her before continuing down her belly. Her bikini bottom disappeared and she watched as he wrenched her thighs apart, his hungry gaze taking in every inch of her.

“ _Fuck_ , Kagome,” was all he said before she cried out his name as his lips met hers. His tongue thrust into her heat and his hands slid down her thighs, holding them in place. “You’re so _wet_.” His mouth was everywhere, seeking out every sensitive spot she had and ruthlessly using them to his advantage.

It was working. His hands were stroking up and down the sensitive skin on her inner thighs while his tongue… Oh God, his _tongue_. She had never known it could feel this good. If the rhythm he was working with his mouth was anything to go on, she didn’t know if she would be able to walk the next morning.

One hand slid up her body to her breast, molding and squeezing in time with his thrusts. When he suddenly sucked her clit between strong lips and pinched her nipple, her hips shot off the bed. Three more times and moans were spilling out as she felt her orgasm building. Just a few more right _there_ —

“No.” Kouga tore himself away, looking up between heaving breasts to her face. Knowing exactly what he wanted, he moved his way up her body until his hips rested right over hers. “Not until I say you can.”

Blue eyes dark with lust bore into him, challenging him. His blood burned at her defiance. One clawed hand slid under her and cupped her ass, tilting her hips and he ground his shaft against her hot, wet core. He thrust along her slick folds once, twice; pulling out her moans as his cock stroked her clit.

He was killing her. She had been so close, _so close_ , and he stopped. Now, with the heat from that hard, thick length rubbing against her in the almost-right-spot, she couldn’t think. He continued that torturous tease as he leaned down, closing the space between their bodies. His mouth found her ear, tongue tracing the shell, and she ached.

“When you come, it will be around my cock and you will _scream_ my name.”

She shuddered. She moaned. She clenched. Sizzling heat flashed across her body at his words. A shift of his hips had him aligning with her, the tip barely sliding in. One thrust was all it would take. His hips pushed forward, then he stopped.

Her gaze flew up to meet his, demanding to know why he stilled.

Red-rimmed eyes bore into her as his hips pulsed again, almost thrusting in. “What do you want, Kagome?”

Oh God. He was making her, he was teasing her, he was, he was… The expression on his face told her exactly what he was doing. “Please,” came a whispered moan.

“Please _what_?” His breath ghosted over her lips.

Her entire body was strung so tight, she thought she might cry. He was _right there_! He knew what she wanted! “Kouga, please.”

“Say it, Kagome.”

She broke. “Damnit, Kouga, _fuck me_!”

His hips snapped, burying himself completely in her. She cried out at the sensation of him filling her, stretching her. The slight pain at his girth was overwhelmed by the pleasure of him in her. He was almost too much. His lips captured hers, sharp fangs pressing into her bottom lip, and then he moved. Pulling out slowly, then thrusting back in _hard_. He started a brutal, driving rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the bedroom.

The hand still gripping her ass kept her still, forcing her to feel everything he was doing to her. His mouth left hers to run his fangs down her neck and his free hand found her breast, molding the skin as his thumb rolled over her sensitive nipple. Her hands were on his back, holding onto the moving muscles, and when his cock hit that spot deep within her, her nails dug in.

Kouga angled his thrusts, hitting that spot over and over again until she was crying out, grasping for her sanity as the pressure continued building. Her peak was coming, hard and fast and urgent and overwhelming. He must have sensed it, because he drew back from her neck to meet her gaze.

“That’s it, Kagome,” he breathed on a growl. He rolled her nipple between his fingers while his hand on her ass dug in, the claws pricking her skin. “ _Come_.”

A few more thrusts was all it took. Her orgasm ripped through her as she screamed his name, pleasure exploding from every spot he touched. Her walls gripped him painfully tight, pulsing around the thrusting length that prolonged the sensation. She felt his rhythm stutter, and then with a loud snarl, he slammed his hips into hers as his hot seed spurted inside her in time with the pulsing of his cock.

His hard body collapsed onto hers, his weight a welcome anchor. Ever so slowly, the tingling of her skin ebbed away, allowing her to drift back down from her high. She slowly released her grip of his shoulders, rubbing the marks she had made with her blunt nails. He nuzzled into her neck, hot breath ghosting over her skin.

“Is it always like that with you?” he murmured into her ear.

“Never,” she answered, sliding her hands down the expanse of his back. “That might have been a fluke.”

Air blasted against her ear at his snort and he slowly lifted himself onto his elbows, shifting some weight off of her. Clear blue eyes peered down at her in amusement. “Guess we’ll have to try again to make sure.”

She breathed out a laugh. “Later.”

He stroked his nose down her cheek tenderly before placing a soft kiss to her lips. Slowly, he pulled out, moaning at the loss of her warmth, before moving off the bed and grabbing a shirt from his dresser. He knelt onto the bed, gently cleaning between her thighs before tossing the shirt onto the floor. He crawled up and settled on his side, pulling her body against his and tucking her head under his chin.

“Did I hurt you?” he murmured into her hair, one hand stroking down her back.

It was her turn to snort. “You’ll have to do a lot more than that to get any complaints.”

Her voice was soft, amused, but soft. It wasn’t too long before her breathing evened out and she drifted off. Pressing a kiss to her head, Kouga closed his eyes and breathed in her calming scent and followed her into sleep.


	7. Redefining the Stakes

When Kouga woke up the next morning, he found his bed empty. The spot she’d spent the night in his arms was still warm, and her bikini top was still haphazardly hanging off his nightstand where he had tossed it, so he knew she hadn’t left. He turned his nose into the pillow and took in a long, deep breath, then grinned. Just as he promised the night before, his bed was covered in her scent, but he also knew where she was.

Quickly, he jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. Making a quick stop in the bathroom, he washed the morning breath out of his mouth, then followed his nose to the kitchen.

He found his miko, as he’d started referring to her, standing in front of the stove, wearing one of his tank tops and a band of lacy blue underwear that only covered the top half of her ass. She was a sight to behold. Quietly, he stepped up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist while burying his nose into the crook of her neck.

“Good morning,” he rumbled, breathing her in. Much like his bed, she was wearing his scent all over, and he almost purred at the thought.

Kagome giggled at the ookami behind her. “Good morning,” she answered. 

He pressed a kiss to her skin and she tilted her neck to give him more access. Slowly, he trailed open-mouthed kisses from her shoulder up her neck until he reached her ear. “First, absolutely amazing sex, then you cuddled all night, and now you’re making me breakfast? Keep this up and I won’t be held responsible for any marks that appear on your neck.”

She laughed at that, enjoying the light-hearted teasing. “Who says this is for you?” she replied while turning in his hold. Her arms made their way around his neck as his lips met hers in a long, slow kiss. 

“You seriously going to make bacon and eggs in my own kitchen and then-” 

Kouga’s eyes shot completely open as he stopped mid sentence and dropped to his knees. Before she had any idea what he was doing, his nose was at her navel, breathing in deeply. “Kouga, what-”

“We didn’t use a condom,” he rushed out, pulling in another breath. “Holy _fuck_ , Kagome, I forgot to put on a condom.”

“And you didn’t realize this last night?”

Panicked blue eyes shot up to glare at her in response to her amusement. “It’s not like I could manage to think after you put your mouth on me.” One more breath. “Shit, I have no idea if you’re-”

Taking pity, she let out the laughter that had been building. “Kouga, relax.”

“It’ll take a couple days to tell if you’re pregnant and I can’t even tell if you’re fertile right now. Forgive me for wanting some time with you before the subject of cubs was even brought up!”

There was no stopping the laughter bubbling out of her now. The normally laid-back, self-assured ookami was downright panicking, something she had never seen him even come close to doing. At her reaction the panic in his eyes grew, so she swallowed down her laughter and met his gaze. “Kouga, I’m on birth control.”

She could see the words take affect. His eyes widened slightly before closing as a large breath left him in relief. The stiffness in his shoulders left and he laid his forehead against her stomach. Slowly, she ran her fingers through his hair, hoping to help him calm down.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” she murmured. “I don’t make a habit of not using a condom, but I don’t think either one of us were thinking of anything else last night. I didn’t mean to make you worry. It’s also why I’m up so early.”

His head turned so he could peek one eye up at her in question.

“I take my pill in the morning, and I carry them in my purse so I don’t forget. I figured since I was already up, I’d make some breakfast. Else, we’d still be cuddled in bed.”

“I was wondering. I didn’t think you were a morning person.” He slowly released the hold he had on her and stood. His arms wrapped back around her as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “I didn’t mean to forget. This isn’t a conversation I wanted to have just yet. Sorry I freaked out.”

She flashed him a smile before turning back to the stove, loving the feel of his arms tightening around her once she finished moving. She flipped the strips of bacon and stirred around the eggs, just in time to keep anything from burning. Even though she understood his concern, she couldn’t help but be amused. She never would have thought she would have seen that outburst from him. 

A groan pulled her from her musings. “You made coffee, too?” She only had time to glance at the coffee pot in question when she felt sharp fangs lightly fasten over the tendon at the base of her neck, careful not to break the skin. “Right there,” he murmured, the humor back in his voice, “and it’ll be all your fault.” He scraped his fangs over her shoulder, sending a shudder down her spine.

Ignoring the reaction the rest of her body had at the feel of his fangs, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. “What do you mean, it’ll be my fault?”

A cocky grin graced his lips. “If you’d stop being so damn irresistible, I wouldn’t be so tempted to snatch you up before anyone else can.” He stopped any reply from her with a searing kiss before nipping at her bottom lip. Turning an eye to the stove, he grinned again. “Looks just about done. I’ll grab the plates.”

His body warmth was gone before she even processed his words. The man was too good of a kisser. Every time he got his mouth on her, she forgot what she was doing. Two plates appeared next to the stove, and she didn’t waste any time filling them with food. 

“How do you take your coffee?”

“Three spoons of sugar, no milk,” she answered while turning the burners off. Grabbing two forks out of the silverware drawer – which she found on her second guess – she turned toward him to ask where they were eating, then stopped, the forks _thunk_ ing onto the counter.

It didn’t take long for Kouga to look over at her, wondering what had her so still. Those blue eyes were locked at the base of his spine, and he felt his lips split into a grin, baring a fang.

“You have a _tail_?!”

He had been waiting for this. Ever since Inuyasha told him about her first meeting him and his ears, he knew this would be an event.

Her wide gaze finally left the furry appendage and met his. “Have you always had one?”

A chuckle left him before he could catch it. Turning back to the cups in front of him, he finished adding sugar to her coffee. “I normally hide it. Certain seats can be uncomfortable and strangers have a habit of grabbing first, asking later.”

He glanced back up and could see the thin control she had over herself. Oh yeah. This had been totally worth it. Grabbing the two mugs, he stalked out of the kitchen, turning to see she was still watching. “It feels just as soft as it looks,” he called out as he rounded the corner, heading toward his living room.

A muffled curse and the clanging of silverware onto dishes had him barking out a laugh.


	8. New Deal

Kagome was frustrated. 

She wanted to focus on eating her breakfast in Kouga’s living room and the comfortable silence they were sitting in. The eggs were good, the bacon crispy, and his coffee was amazing. Staying over would have been worth that cup of joe alone. She could be asking him where he bought his beans, or complementing him on the well-stocked kitchen she just cooked in, or even the cozy home décor that didn’t look like it housed a bachelor. 

Nope. All she could think about was the tail wrapped around Kouga’s waist resting along the strong line of his thigh, brown fur looking soft enough to fall asleep on.

The bastard had to know what he was doing to her. He all but invited her to pet it, knowing she wanted to, but she couldn’t. Too many years living around youkai taught her respectful etiquette. Unfortunately, that damn etiquette meant that an all-but-invitation was _not_ an explicit invitation. And to pet a youkai’s animal characteristics?

That required an explicit invitation.

He knew it. He _knew_ what he was doing. That stupid smirk on his face told her he did. And because of that damn smirk on his face, she held desperately onto what little pride she had left and refused to ask. She was not going to ask to pet his tail, no matter how fluffy it seemed, or how soft it looked, or how many times it twitched that close to her leg, or how much she desperately wanted to see if it had the same affect on Kouga that Inuyasha’s ears did on him.

So, the miko ate her eggs in silence, sipping the wonderful coffee and focusing on everything in the room except for the furry appendage that was two inches from resting along her bare thigh.

It wasn’t working.

She was surprised, though. His hair was inky black that shone blue in the sunlight. The hairs that dusted his arms and legs and traveled down his incredibly toned torso were black as well. The rich, warm brown color of his tail should have clashed. Instead, Kagome found she couldn’t imagine it being anything else. It fit very well with his tanned skin, and the two dark colors created a perfect contrast for the blue of his eyes.

Damnit. She was thinking about his tail again.

She finished her breakfast and rested the empty plate in her lap before focusing on her coffee. It really was wonderful. Smooth and rich and absolutely delicious. This was something she could definitely get used to.

A large hand reached over and picked up her plate, moving it to the coffee table along with his. He waited until she finished her cup before adding that to the growing pile of dirty dishes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shift, adjusting his hips on the couch to look over at her. He was still smirking.

“Kagome?”

Even his tone was amused. Biting back a sigh, she tilted her head just enough to look at him.

The smirk widened. Jerk. “You want anything else?”

Nope, not a jerk. Asshole. Asshole defined how she was feeling about him at the moment. An incredibly sexy, hard-bodied, way-too-good-with-his-tongue asshole.

“You’ve been awfully quiet. Something on your mind?”

The jerk – sorry, _asshole_ – had the nerve to snicker. She scowled. It was all she could do to keep from growling at him, so letting a facial expression show was the least of her worries.

He had a full on smile now, his eyes dancing in amusement. His tail twitched, drawing her gaze, and when she realized what she was doing, she shoved her hands underneath her thighs and forced her head to turn away from him completely. Which made him laugh at her.

Jerk.

“Kagome.” His tone changed. It was still amused, but there was something else there, a softness that had her turning back to him. Carefully, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her arm, wiggling her hand free. “I appreciate you waiting. So many people don’t.” He brought her hand to his tail and stroked her palm down the very tail she’d been itching to touch. “However, you of all people do _not_ have to ask to touch me.”

So maybe he wasn’t a complete jerk.

He let go of her arm and she made another sweep down the fur. It really was so incredibly soft. On the third go, she looked up to watch his reaction, noting how his lids lowered and his eyes deepened. And that looked damn inviting. She found that she didn’t want to resist this particular invitation.

Kagome maneuvered herself to her knees, resting a hand on his chest to push him back against the couch. Careful of his tail, she straddled his thighs, one knee planted on each side before sliding both hands up his chest and neck to cup his jaw. She lowered her lips to his in a slow, drugging kiss. His hands found her knees and caressed her skin, then slowly slid up her thighs as he gently nibbled on her lower lip.

She parted her lips and slid her tongue out to meet his. This kiss was much different than their previous ones. He allowed her to explore, gently caressing her as she drank in his taste. When her tongue made it to his fangs, carefully brushing along them, his hands slid around her hips and molded against her rear, long fingers splayed to tease the revealing lace.

She wanted more. Just the taste of him was reminding her of how he felt moving over her the night before, how he felt wrapped around her when she woke up that morning. She had opened her eyes to the sight of his chest, her head tucked underneath his chin. His arms had been strong around her, holding her close, his warmth seeping in to her through the night. Even when she slipped out of bed, she had to struggle against his hold. She hadn’t felt comfort like that in a long time.

One hand slid into his hair, angling his head so she could delve further, taste more. The remaining hand traveled down his chest, marveling at the muscles that twitched in response to her touch. When her palm swept down the length of his tail, his hands clenched around the globes of her ass and he groaned into her mouth.

Kagome broke into a smile as she leaned back, thoroughly enjoying the reactions she was able to pull out of him. Kouga followed, pressing his kiss to hers once more before leaning back into the couch.

“Where did you get this little thing?” he murmured as his fingers slipped underneath the lace and ran along the edge.

“I packed it yesterday in case I didn’t want to spend the rest of the day in a bikini.”

“You have any more?”

A chuckle left her. “I think I have a couple styles you might like.”

An almost pained groan rumbled from his chest as he let his gaze flicker lazily down her torso. He pulled her hips toward his, settling her down on his lap before looking back up at her. “You have any plans today?”

“Meeting Sango and Miroku for dinner tonight.” Her eyes slid closed as his hands traveled underneath the tank top and up her back. “I can probably take a rain check.”

His snort drew back her gaze. “Knowing them, they expect me to show up with you and won’t take no for an answer.”

Kagome smiled and shifted her hips, feeling the telltale hardening underneath her. “Well, we have a few hours until we have to worry about that.”

“Good thing I know how to spend it.” Kouga’s arms tightened around her waist and pulled her lips down to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going, but I know I'm not ready to end it. There may be a plot, or it might just follow through them growing into a relationship. who knows?


	9. Round Two

Had anyone told Kouga two days ago that he would spend his lazy Sunday afternoon on his couch with Kagome riding him to completion, he would have laughed. Then called them an idiot and asked what pills they decided to smoke.

…and then would have had to take care of a problem caused by that mental image.

However, that was exactly where Kouga found himself that morning after the Condom-Freak-Out and the Tease-of-the-Fluffy-Tail. The actual visual of his naked Kagome straddling his lap and repeatedly impaling herself on his cock was so much better than anything he could have ever imagined. He never would have imagined her hands fisting into the couch cushion on either side of his head, or exactly how much her perky breasts bounced with every thrust she made, or her facial expression – eyes darkened with lust, cheeks flushed with arousal, pouty lips parted in sighs of pleasure.

He definitely wouldn’t have even come close to imagining how warm, slick, and _tight_ she was.

Her breathing had started to falter and he could feel the quivering in her upper thighs that had nothing to do with exhaustion. She slammed herself down onto his length, taking him all the way in and then she ground her hips against his. Blunt teeth sank into her bottom lip as she continued grinding; creating a short, fast rhythm. 

It was hell.

Her inner walls clenched around his shaft and the movements from her hips were almost enough…just not quite. His fingers dug into the ass he had yet to let go of and a small whine forced its way out of his throat before he could catch it.

“I know. Just…” Her breathing hitched and she let out an incredibly sexy whimper. “Just let me…and then you can…pound me…into the ground.”

The sexy moans interrupting her sentence distracted him and it took a second for her words to sink in. And oh, did they sink in. The knowledge that she was shamelessly using his cock for her orgasm made up for the tease her grinding was delivering. Helping her along, he leaned forward to capture one of her nipples between his lips. One of her hands gripped his hair and pulled his head closer, so he took her cue and sucked, his fangs pressing against her skin.

“ _Kouga_.”

 _That’s_ the sound he was waiting for – the same one she had sprung on him in his car the day before, the one that lost him the bet. It was even sexier paired with the visual. He pushed her further, teeth closing over her nub while his fangs became perilously close to sinking through the surrounding skin. One hand remained on her ass while the other slid between them. Tucking his claws into his palm, he zeroed a knuckle onto her clit and pushed, pressing the swollen bundle of nerves into her pubic bone.

She exploded around him. The slick walls that were already tight around his shaft clamped down hard, torn between forcing him out and locking him in. Her fingers dug into his scalp and he looked up to see her head thrown back in a silent scream.

Kouga didn’t give her any time to recover. As soon the first wave passed, he had her pressed back onto the coffee table and planted his knees on the carpet next to it as he pounded into her, taking her earlier promise to heart. She gripped him hard, creating _delicious_ friction as her back arched right up off the table. Just a little more–

His hips shot forward, slamming himself completely into her one more time before he came, his entire body freezing for a moment as he released into her. Her remnant pulses milked him for all he had, drawing out his orgasm until he felt he had no more to give. His shoulders and back melted instantly, leaning over her as he rested his head against her collarbone. 

As his breathing slowed, Kouga arched up to nuzzle into her neck. He adored how her scent had changed, now mixed with sated arousal and _him_. The instinctual need to keep her covered in his scent was a strong one, and he found he had no inclination to fight it.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you didn’t want me to walk again.”

He lifted his head to look at his miko, preening in pure male pride at the look of utter satisfaction on her face. Amusement danced in her eyes, letting him know her complaint held no weight.

“If you don’t like it, I can always hold back-”

“Don’t you dare.”

He bared his fangs in a grin then bent down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Running his nose from her cheek down her chin, he rested against her neck for a moment as the rest of his body recovered. Slowly, the uncomfortable position he was in made itself known – the edge of the table digging into his upper thighs and the unforgiving floor underneath the carpet hard on his knees. While it would take a lot more than that to truly bother him, he knew it was probably bothering his woman now.

Kouga lifted his torso off her, preparing to slide out when she laid a hand on his bicep.

“Is there a bathroom closer than the one in your bedroom?”

“Around the corner, first door on the left.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “You okay?”

Her cheeks tinged a pretty pink and he was instantly amused. “I don’t want to leak all over your carpet.”

Her embarrassment at her situation was absolutely adorable and he couldn’t resist kissing the tip of her nose in affection. In one move, he lifted off her and onto his knees, sliding out of her warmth. He missed it immediately.

His miko sat up and the widening of her eyes and flush of her cheeks had him laughing. He watched her naked form as she shot off the table and hurried to the bathroom, thighs clenched together as tight as possible while still being able to walk. 

Standing, Kouga arched his back into a stretch, then padded to the unused bathroom in his bedroom. He was back in his living room gathering up the dirty dishes when she emerged, cheeks still pink from embarrassment.

Her gaze traveled down his body, focusing on his tail for a moment, before back up to his face. “You going to get dressed?”

“Nope.” It was a short trip to the kitchen, and soon the plates were left forgotten in the sink as he returned back to her. In a quick move, he scooped her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. “You’re not going to, either.”

Kagome threw her head back in a burst of laughter. “And why’s that?”

He made his way back to his bedroom and carefully laid her on the mattress. “We have some cuddling in bed to make up for.”

“You just like having me in your bed.”

“Damn right, I do.” He climbed in next to her, adjusting her small frame to fit into his hold similar to how they fell asleep the night before. “Besides, you were gone when I woke up this morning.”

She pulled out of his hold far enough to look up at him. “I was making you breakfast.”

“I’m not complaining,” he replied, running his nose down her cheek. “You can do that whenever you want. Just know that you’re going to end up right here afterwards.”

Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I’m not sure if you’re being cute or possessive.”

“I’m always cute.”

His miko laughed again. “So you’re not being possessive?”

He reached down and grabbed a blanket, pulling it around them. “I didn’t say that.”

She stared at him.

“Kagome, I _am_ possessive. It comes with the territory.” Kouga ran his hand down her back until it rested over her hip. “You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

A smile tugged at her lips. “ _I_ have to get used to it?”

“Well, yeah. It’s all your fault.”

She chuckled. “No, mister, I don’t think so.”

“Sure it is. Like I said earlier, _you’re_ being irresistible. I’ve just been swept away by your charms.”

This time she laughed. He absolutely loved the sound. “I have a hard time believing that you’re an innocent bystander in all this. _You’re_ the one who started it.”

“No, that happened when you moaned in my ear. Did I tell you how absolutely sexy that was?”

“I wouldn’t have moaned in your ear if you hadn’t been such a teasing flirt all day!”

He arched an eyebrow. “You wore that bikini and _I’m_ the teasing flirt?”

“ _You_ put lotion on my back.”

That thought had a pleased growl rumbling from his chest. “You complaining?”

“No.” Her answer was immediate. “I like your hands on me.”

“Well, play your cards right, and that just might happen again.”

Blue eyes peeked up at him through thick lashes in the perfect mixture of innocence and sensuality. “Play your cards right and I just might return the favor.”

His lips were on hers before she finished her sentence.


	10. Pertinent Information

“I told you they wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Kagome rolled her eyes at the ookami locking the door and followed him to his Jeep. After their morning on the couch, and the time spent in bed, and then the long, steamy shower, the miko had called the other couple in hopes of getting out of that night’s meal. No such luck.

“Yeah, but there’s no reason to demand you to be there as well.” She then found herself pinned against the car door by the tall, hard body she had been getting intimately familiar with over the last few hours.

“You so anxious to get rid of me?” he rumbled, low and deep and raspy, with just enough hardness to send an erotic shiver down her spine. Her nerves raced, pleasure shooting straight down to build between her thighs.

“No,” she moaned in response.

A dark chuckle resounded through her as he slowly brushed his lips up and down her neck. “Good.” His teeth found her ear and she shuddered. He pulled the sensitive lobe between his lips as his hands traveled down her waist to her hips, holding them still while lightly grinding his length against–

“Hey, Kouga! Get a room!”

Kagome’s head snapped up, trying to see where the voice came from, but couldn’t see past Kouga who hadn’t moved. He nuzzled her neck a bit more before straightening up and turning over his shoulder to look across the street, still pinning her against the car with his hips. “Mind your damn business and I wouldn’t have to!” His tone was playful with a grin teasing at his lips.

Laughter greeted his response, and she couldn’t help but follow his gaze to the source of the sound. Two men she had seen a couple times before were across the street, standing just outside the garage.

“You know it doesn’t work that way! You going to introduce us?”

“Later. We’re already late.” He gave her another hot, hard, fast kiss, ignoring the cat calls from across the street, then opened the door for her to get in.

Kagome climbed up and plopped onto the seat, only to let out a small groan.

“You okay?” he was there, leaning over and sniffing her torso for any type of injury.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She felt her cheeks flush a little, knowing the source of the pain. “The shower might have overdone it.”

She saw the instant he understood her meaning. His lips split in a large, wolfish grin and those blue eyes deepened and sparkled with pride. Leaning in, he kissed her again as one hand fell to her thigh, fingers ever-so-lightly rubbing against the denim of her shorts. The light touch jolted through her, spurning her desire. “I’d apologize, but I’m not really sorry for what caused that,” he murmured against her lips. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you.”

With that, he pulled back from her and closed the door, leaving her in the car, aroused and wanting with no relief. She was definitely going to get him back for that.

***

“It’s about time you two got here. Inuyasha’s already had time to settle and go to the bathroom,” Sango said as the couple approached the table, nodding to the empty chair next to her. “What took you so long?”

Kagome ignored the question and slid into the chair across from Sango, not realizing what she was doing. She winced before she could even think to catch it.

Unfortunately, their two friends didn’t miss it, and combined with the smug look plastered all over Kouga’s face, they knew exactly what that wince meant. Miroku broke into a wide smile, not even bothering to keep in his laughter. “I think you have your answer, Sango.”

The miko felt her cheeks flame, cursing herself for not remembering the soreness she discovered in the car. “It’s not funny, Miroku.”

“What’s not funny?” Kagome turned to see Inuyasha approaching the table, sitting down in the empty spot between the miko and the taijiya.

“Apparently Kagome’s sore.”

The hanyou’s eyebrows shot up, and to the miko’s horror, he leaned over to her and gave a few delicate sniffs. His face then split into a grin similar to Miroku’s. “Damn, Wolf, you don’t waste any time, do you?” His eyes danced back to Kagome’s. “No worries, though. Thanks to our healing saliva, you’ll be good to go in no time.”

Kagome could only bury her head in her arms, wishing the floor would swallow her whole. Had she known all three of them would be present for some teasing, she would have skipped dinner – consequences be damned. Light-hearted laughter filled her ears and then a subtly clawed hand was gently prying her face up.

Amused golden eyes danced at her with an apologetic smile on his face. “You know we’re just teasing,” he murmured. “Although, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so embarrassed. He must be something special, huh?”

Kagome squeaked.

“As amusing as it is to see how many shades of red she can turn, I think it’s time to leave her alone.” Kouga’s welcome rumble came to her rescue as his hand found her thigh, rubbing calming circles into her skin.

Their waitress chose that time to arrive, introducing herself and taking their drink orders. Kagome was grateful for the interruption. They hadn’t talked about what this… _thing_ between them was, and it was a conversation she would rather have in private. Also, Inuyasha was right; Kouga _was_ something special, and she hadn’t had the time to process what exactly that meant.

The ookami’s hand on her leg gave her a reassuring squeeze before redirecting the conversation. “So Mutt, how was your night?”

The immediate scowl gave his answer before his words. “Couldn’t even get past the living room before I was heading home.”

“What happened?”

Those golden eyes flashed in anger before he reined it in. “Apparently, I wasn’t the first inu she brought home last week.”

The implications of that single sentence settled over the table rather quickly. There weren’t many inu around, and only one that would bring out so much of the hanyou’s ire.

“Inuyasha…” His name was out before Kagome could process what she was going to say.

He shook his head, cutting off anything further. “It wouldn’t have been so bad if his scent wasn’t _everywhere_. Then she had the nerve to ask how I felt about threesomes and I was out of there. It sure did explain her fascination with my hair.”

Their drinks arrived at that moment and the table fell into silence after placing their orders, processing the reality of Inuyasha’s night. Kagome laid her palm over the large hand still rubbing circles on her thigh, squeezing it gently. She wished her friend’s night had ended as well as hers had.

“Well, how _do_ you feel about threesomes?” Every head snapped up to stare at the monk in disbelief. “I mean you know what they say; double the pleasure, double the fun. Why have one inu when two make you come?”

Silence. Then–

“ _Miroku_!” Sango stared at her boyfriend, torn between horror and laughter. Her eyes flickered between the monk and the hanyou, trying to gauge his reaction. He hadn’t moved, his expression simply one of pure disbelief.

A muffled snicker had the miko looking at the ookami beside her, whose head was ducked toward his chest while his shoulders positively _vibrated_ with suppressed amusement. “Kouga!” she whispered, lightly smacking his thigh, although she had trouble keeping from laughing, too.

“Keh.” A small smile spread over Inuyasha’s face. “I should hit you for that, monk.”

Violet eyes sparkled in amusement. “As long as it puts you in a better mood.”

The atmosphere had shifted, bringing the group back to lighthearted conversation and moving on. It wasn’t long before their food arrived, and with the food, conversation shifted back to the miko and ookami.

“Kouga, when are you going to introduce Kagome to the pack?”

Blue eyes narrowed at the taijiya. “You sure do like putting us on the spot, don’t you?” he drawled, a hint of warning in his tone.

She paid no attention to it. “Well, yeah. Alpha getting involved is serious business, isn’t it?”

“Sango, we haven’t talked-” Kagome’s eyes widened as realization hit. “Alpha?”

The table stilled again and Sango had the grace to blush. Kouga met her gaze with uneasy eyes before nodding. He didn’t intend to keep it a secret; it just hadn’t come up yet.

“I’m sorry,” Sango murmured. “Kagome, I thought you knew.”

The miko waved her hand, dismissing the apology. “I don’t mind. It actually explains a lot. I’d just like to know what I’m getting into.” She turned back to Kouga. “How ‘Alpha’ are we talking; pack or high?”

Kouga stared at her in contemplation. “How do you know the difference?”

“I took a youkai history class with Miroku in college.”

“Times are different, Kagome. It doesn’t have the same meaning.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Violet, chocolate, and golden eyes followed the exchange like a tennis match. The guys knew where this was going, having been friends with the ookami for so long. The taijiya had only been informed through her boyfriend, and had simply assumed it was common knowledge. While they all knew the miko wouldn’t have a problem, they weren’t quite sure what her initial reaction would be.

Kouga held her gaze for a moment before letting out a sigh. “High.”

She stared at him, allowing his answer to process fully, before yet another blush swept over her features and she groaned in embarrassment. “So now your pack knows about our sex life?”

Sango decided to interrupt. “Wait, what?”

“Pleased Alpha means pleased pack,” Miroku answered, still eyeing the couple.

Understanding dawned on the taijiya, and she couldn’t help but laugh. While pack Alphas were normally bonded by scent and touch, high Alphas bonded through their aura. Even though it was muted, Kouga's strong emotions were transmitted through that bond. Kagome had inadvertently given his pack quite a show last night. Despite the miko’s slight aggravation, Sango couldn’t stop herself from one last tease. “Well, Kagome, his pack is going to _love_ you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by my best friend, who came up with that wonderful rhyme I just had to incorporate. Poor Inu. I'm going to have to find someone for him. Anywho, I'm so looking forward to Kags getting to know Kouga's pack. Should be fun!
> 
> I feel kind of 'meh' about this chapter. It gets the ball rolling toward the next idea I have, but man, was it a pain in the ass to write. Hope the amusing parts made up for it!


	11. Different Players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! There were too many directions I could have gone in, so it took some time to figure out which one fit. Hope you enjoy!

“How am I going to survive meeting your pack?” Kagome groaned as soon as they were in Kouga’s car.

“You’ll be fine,” he replied easily, reaching over to find her hand with his. He couldn’t resist touching her. “Besides, it’s not like you’re going to meet them all at once. I figured we could start with my betas then go from there.” He reluctantly pulled away, started the car, and eased out of the parking lot.

She stilled next to him, drawing a quick glance. “You want to introduce me?”

What would have been an easy, joking answer froze in his throat. Knowing the difference in Alphas told him she knew more than most, so she probably understood what being _introduced_ meant. He slowed to a stop at a red light then looked over at her, noting the hesitation in her. “If you want to.”

She met his gaze, those blue eyes swirling in unspoken thoughts when the light turned green and he turned back to the road. “Kouga…” Her voice trailed off.

He hit a steady speed and reached over to squeeze her hand again. “There’s no pressure. If you want to be introduced, I’ll gather them up. If you don’t, I’m not going to push you.” He paused, chuckling at his next thought. “Although, you’re not going to get out of meeting the betas. We’re lucky they didn’t force an introduction earlier.”

“Earlier?”

“The two guys across the street when we left for dinner?” he prompted, glancing over to watch the recognition cross her face.

“The ones that told us to get a room?”

He felt his grin. “Yeah. They’ll probably be waiting at the house as soon as we show up.” Her answering groan had him breaking into a smile. Her embarrassment was absolutely adorable and he knew the guys would love her. Another glance told him she was blushing, and he decided to take pity on her. “Do we need to stop by your place to get clothes?”

“Clothes?”

“For tomorrow. Unless you want to spend the entire day naked.” His voice dipped to a low rumble at the thought. “We just might do that anyway.”

“And when were you going to ask me about staying tonight?” She shot back, teasing.

Kouga slowly maneuvered his hand to her leg, ghosting over the expanse of smooth skin up her thigh. His fingertips danced along the inner muscle and when his claws ever so carefully brushed her skin, her scent bloomed with arousal. He couldn’t resist running his pinkie along the seam of her shorts, just over where he was aching to be. “I guess we can always christen your bed,” he murmured, unable to keep the rumbling growl out of his voice. She smelled so fucking _good_. It was all he could do to not pull over on the side of the road.

“Don’t you work tomorrow?” she rasped, her head thrown back against the seat.

“Nope. Holiday.” His hand moved, curling his fingers against her warmth. “You?”

“I have a meeting in the afternoon.”

“I should be able to spare you for a bit.” He carefully slid into the leg opening, brushing against the lace of her underwear.

“Kouga.”

“I think we’ll both need fresh air by then.” His fingers hit dampness. She was already wet. God, she was just so _hot_.

“ _Kouga_.”

“Mmmm, you’ll be screaming that later.”

Her long, throaty moan sent shivers down his spine.

They came up to a red light and he regretfully removed his hand to downshift. Her scent exploded as soon as his fingers left her jeans and he couldn’t resist bringing them to his nose. One deep breath and his cock punched the zipper of his jeans. Kouga forced his hand back to the gearshift and waited impatiently for the light to change.

“If you drop me off at my place, I’ll meet you at your house.”

Green light and he was moving again. “I can wait for you to pack.”

“I have to get to my meeting–”

“I’ll take you.” Surprise weaved through arousal in her scent and he bit back an answering growl. “Kagome, I want to take you.”

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling at his response. “Alright, _Alpha_ ,” she teased, “take me to get my clothes.”

***

As he expected, his betas were sitting on the front porch when Kouga pulled into the driveway. Kagome recognized them immediately, a blush staining her cheeks yet again. He opted for a bit more privacy before meeting them and pulled all the way into the garage.

“I can’t believe you had to get me all riled up to meet more wolves,” she spoke, her eyes darting toward him.

He couldn’t stop the grin. “I offered to take care of that at your apartment,” he answered, turning off the engine.

“Right, because smelling like sex wouldn’t be worse.”

“You’d smell like me,” he offered, sliding the seat belt off.

“I already smell like you.”

He laughed. “That you do.” He glanced over, scenting her nervousness. “It won’t be that bad.”

“Promise?”

“Why are you so nervous?”

She puffed out a breath, tearing her gaze from his and looking at the dashboard. “They’re your betas. That’s practically family.”

Carefully, he reached out and cupped her jaw, turning her gaze back to his. He angled his body forward, closing in the distance. “You have nothing to worry about. They will love you,” he murmured, his gaze flicking down to her lips. Leaning in those last few inches, his lips met hers in what he intended to be a reassuring kiss.

Intentions have a way of fucking themselves.

All his teasing came back to bite him in the ass when she took over the kiss. She nibbled his bottom lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth. A moan came from his throat and she leaned in, pushing him back against his seat.

Then she was gone.

The car door opened and shut and he knew this was payback. He glanced down at his lap, seeing his reaction pressing against his jeans and cursed. He heard her giggle when he slammed the door closed. No matter how frustrated he was, he couldn’t help but smile. She knew how to play dirty.

“Kouga! You done yet?”

He hurried around the car, finding Kagome who hadn’t moved. Her entire body was tense. Sliding up behind her, he enveloped her in his arms, pulling her back against his chest and nuzzling the curve of her neck. “You will be just fine,” he murmured, a soothing rumble coming from his chest.

Kouga waited until she nodded before taking her hand in his and leading her out to the front door. Her fingers laced with his and he beamed, gently squeezing her small hand. He could get used to this.

The two wolves were sitting on the bench, looking as comfortable as they would in their own house. They stood when the couple approached, gazes glancing back and forth between the two.

“Kagome, these are my betas, Ginta and Hakkaku,” he nodded at each of them. “Guys, this is Kagome Higurashi.”

Both eyes widened a bit as they cocked their heads at each other.

“Higurashi?” Ginta asked. “You related to a Souta Higurashi?”

Kagome blinked. “Yeah, he’s my little brother.”

“SIS!”

Before he knew what was happening, Kouga found his little miko swallowed in a bear hug between his two betas.

“It’s good to finally meet you! Souta’s told us all about you.”

Her adorable squeak had Kouga chuckling.

“How–”

“He plays soccer for the university, right?”

He saw the top of her head nod.

“We’re the coaches.”

She didn’t know how to take that.

“You two going to let her breathe?”

They backed off immediately, leaving a wide-eyed Kagome in place. Sheepish grins adorned their faces. “Sorry. He’s like a little brother to us, so it’s wonderful to finally meet the older sister he loves so much.”

She blushed and Kouga knew it was time to move the conversation inside. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her in through the front door. “Come on. This sounds like a conversation to have over coffee.”


	12. Drawing the Line

Kagome peered around the corner and into the kitchen, watching Kouga measure out coffee grounds. “Need help?”

He turned to look at her, mild amusement dancing in his expression. He sobered at the sight of her and she knew what he saw. Nerves were wracking her body and she was pretty certain there wasn’t any color left on her face.

“Come here,” he murmured, leaning back against the counter.

She went to him, stepping into his embrace when he opened his arms. He pulled her against him, his hands caressing muscles she hadn’t realized had tensed. Slowly, she felt herself relax, taking comfort from the solid length of him.

“Tell me, how is it that the little miko who asked Sesshomaru if he had a tail to match Inuyasha’s ears without batting an eye is terrified of meeting two simple wolves?”

She couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

His lips brushed over her hairline. “Go on. You’ll be fine.”

Kagome peered up at him, steeling herself against her nerves. She nodded then slowly withdrew from his hold, smiling at his reluctance to let her go. She rose to her toes and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the kitchen and heading out to the patio.

Ginta and Hakkaku had made themselves comfortable on wicker chairs. She sat down in the love seat across from them, careful to not interrupt the conversation already going on. It didn’t take long to realize they were discussing the soccer team, analyzing players at each position.

Souta had played the sport long enough for Kagome to understand most of what they said. The two went back and forth before coming to a conclusion about the offensive strategy, then turned to her.

“So how long have you been seeing Kouga?” Ginta asked. 

Her eyes rounded. It seemed everyone was looking for a defined term to call their thing. “Define seeing,” she answered softly.

Eyebrows shot up. “Oh,” Hakkaku replied. “You two haven’t discussed anything.” The two slanted a look at each other before rounding back onto her.

“So what do you want to be?”

“Mates?”

“Lovers?”

“Dating?”

“Fuck buddies?”

“A fuck toy?”

A terrifying snarl caused all three to jump. Kagome turned toward the house to see Kouga standing in the doorway, two cups of coffee in his hands, fangs bared, and a murderous glint in his eye. The four sat in silence for a moment before the two betas turned their gaze to the floor.

“Kagome, could you go get the other two cups I left on the counter?” Kouga all but growled at her.

She bounded out of the love seat and toward the house, sliding around the livid ookami. She made sure to brush against him, her hand gliding along his arm, hoping it would calm him down a bit. As soon as she rounded the corner, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at Kouga’s snarl of “ _A fuck toy?!_ ” and she quickly hurried to the kitchen, not wanting to hear that conversation.

When she made it to the coffees, she couldn’t suppress a giggle. While she would have preferred another line of questioning, Kouga’s response had been worth it. She had a feeling both wolves would be on their best behavior for the rest of the night. Also, she now had ammunition to bring a particular conversation up later.

The miko grabbed the two mugs hoping they were already prepared and slowly made her way back outside. When she got to the patio, both betas were sipping their coffee quietly while Kouga had stretched out on the love seat. He took both cups from her and set them on a side table before pulling her down to lean against him.

He handed a cup to her as soon as she settled and the four sat in silence for a moment. The warmth from her drink seeped through her, calming any nerves that had lingered. She slanted a glance at the betas, her mind wandering to what exactly the link to their Alpha entailed. “How much privacy do we have?”

Blue and black eyes met her gaze in confusion.

“She’s asking about our bond,” Kouga clarified, his voice still short and clipped.

“Oh! You don’t have to worry about that,” Hakkaku answered. A pointed look had him clearing his throat and continuing. “It’s more about emotions. I mean, if this were three hundred years ago and we all still lived in a den, you wouldn’t have any privacy.”

“But with how society is now, it’s more emotional than physical,” Ginta added. They two glanced at each other and then blushed. “I mean, the entire pack probably had a great night last night, but that’s only because of how new this is.”

“Depending on how long your-” a warning growl had the ookami stuttering slightly, “your relationship lasts, it’ll lessen over time.”

Kagome blinked at the two, now more confused than when she first learned about the bond in college. “What?”

The two looked at Kouga and when finding absolutely no help there, turned back to each other. Identical sighs left both of them, and then Hakkaku spoke up. “In your case, the entire pack probably felt his arousal, then satisfaction strong enough to affect their own desires.”

The miko’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

“That probably won’t happen again,” Ginta reassured her.

“Unless you mate.”

She choked on her coffee.

“Why’d you have to bring that up?”

“I figured she’d want to know!”

“They haven’t even-”

A growl that rumbled all the way through Kagome silenced both of them.

She busied herself with another sip from her cup, grateful Kouga was there with her. She had one last question about this topic and she knew she’d have to somehow get it out. “So…you can’t feel…what I _do_ to him?” She refused to look at them, eyes fixed to her coffee. She could feel her blush reach her ears.

A soft chuckle reached her, drawing her hesitant gaze up to kind eyes. “No, Kagome. What you two _do_ is private between you two.”

“We’re wolves though,” Ginta added. “We know what feelings are evoked from what actions, so we’ll have an idea of what’s causing the status update from our Alpha. But that’s it.”

“Status update?” she repeated, testing the words on her tongue.

“I told you the bond was different now,” Kouga murmured, breaking his silence. “Abrupt changes and strong emotions get shared through the link. We’ve been living with it for so long, it’s not the play-by-play it used to be.”

That brought up another question. “How long have you been Alpha?” she asked, turning to look at him.

Kouga studied her for a moment, a somber expression on his face. “You really want to know how old I am?”

His tone had an insecurity she wasn’t used to hearing. “I doubt you’re the oldest youkai I’ve met.”

A small smile tugged at his lips. “I’ve been Alpha for about as long as Inuyasha’s been alive.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you older or younger than Sesshomaru?”

“Younger.”

Her eyes shot open as she leaned up, turning her torso to face Kouga. “ _You’re_ the youngest ookami Alpha my professor harped on?”

“I’d be interested to know what exactly you learned in that class of yours.”

“Do you know how hard it is to answer questions about a person that wasn’t even assigned a name?”

Kouga laughed at that. “Why was that even a part of your class?”

“It was an extra credit question in our final.”

“Sorry, Kagome.” He tugged her toward him to plant a kiss on her forehead. “That’s ancient history.”

“Tell me about it. I had to write a _paper_ on it.”


	13. Definitions

The closing of the front door reached Kouga’s ears over the running water in the kitchen. His betas had been here for a couple hours, getting to know Kagome. After the initial…bump, it went pretty smoothly. She would be perfectly comfortable around them in the future.

The water turned off, telling him she had finished washing out the cups. He told her she didn’t have to; he was more than capable of doing dishes himself. She had simply fixed him with a look and grabbed the cup out of his hand. 

She’d only been over a day and it already felt like she belonged.

How quickly that happened. It had been ages since he brought someone home, and even longer since he was comfortable with it. Not since his last relationship, which had ended spectacularly. Good thing Kagome was nothing like that nightmare.

“So I’m not a fuck toy?”

He growled before he could catch himself. He looked up to find his miko in the doorway, standing in a similar position he was when he heard that come out of his beta’s mouth, only she was smiling. There was a playful glint in her eye as she slowly sauntered to him.

“They’re lucky I didn’t wring their necks for pulling that shit.”

She sat down next to him and he couldn’t resist; he scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his lap, much to her amusement. She laughed after the initial shock of being moved, then settled in, her legs stretched out on the rest of the couch. It was a beautiful sight.

“Well, they did give us a couple options,” she said, her eyes dancing in mirth.

“Did they?” he asked. “I only caught the last two.” It was a lie; he heard the entire conversation, but wanted to know what she thought.

Her eyes narrowed as if knowing he was lying, but she ignored it. “Yeah. Lovers, dating, fuck buddies, and a fu-”

“Don’t,” he snapped. He wasn’t going to be able to talk about that without growling. They really did piss him off. “Don’t ever say that referring to yourself again.”

Her responding smile had him wondering if this was a set up. “So what am I?”

“A whole hell of a lot more than that.” He stopped. _Oh_. It was a set up. They were having _that_ conversation. His eyes flew to hers, seeing her amusement. Sneaky little miko. A small chuckle left him and he adjusted his hold on her, pulling her head to rest against his chest. She was practically laying on him and he couldn’t think of a better position for her to be in. Well, he _could_ …

Nope. Conversation first. Then he can get her naked.

“You are good,” he murmured.

He felt her smile against his chest. “I figured since everyone else has been bringing this up, we might as well talk about it.”

He pressed his lips against her hair, thinking about what to say. He took a breath savoring her scent before deciding he might as well be honest. “I want you, exclusively,” he said. 

“Are we talking exclusive friends with benefits or exclusive dating?”

“Dating.” She released a long breath, snuggling closer to his chest. Kouga couldn’t help himself; he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head. “I’m guessing that was the right answer?”

“That was _so_ the right answer,” she responded. Her head shifted and he loosened his grip enough for her to look up at him. “I’d have been fine being fuck-”

He growled again.

“-buddies, but I was hoping for something more than that.”

“Nice save.”

She smiled, leaning up to press her lips against his. It was a sweet, simple kiss, and he savored every second of it. When she pulled back, her bright blue eyes danced. “So we’re dating?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” She leaned back in for another kiss, smiling the entire time. When she drew back, she peered up at him, lashes lowered, and he could almost read her thoughts. “You going to take care of getting me all riled up earlier?”

“You better believe it,” he answered before capturing her lips again.

She turned further into him arching her back, which pressed her hips against his. The teasings from earlier washed over him, sparking arousal throughout his body. One inhale told him he wasn’t alone in those feelings.

Small hands traveled up his chest, molding against the hard muscles there. He returned the gesture, his hands sweeping up her sides to splay against her ribs right underneath her breasts. When the pressure became too much, she pulled away. Knees planted themselves on each side of him similar to earlier that morning and she sat back down on his lap.

He loved how she looked sitting there.

He pulled her back in for a kiss, nipping her lips before traveling down her jaw to her neck. Her breath left in puffs when he found that sensitive spot at the curve of her shoulder and when his fangs brushed over it, her hips ground into his.

“You still sore?” he murmured, dragging his tongue over her skin in a long, slow lick.

“I can get over it,” she breathed.

That was not going to happen, especially when the solution to her soreness was such a delicious one. He adjusted his hold on her, balancing her weight as he carefully stood up. Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling out his pony tail as he stepped into the house and closed the door. Fangs hit flesh again and this time she moaned.

Fuck finding a bed. He sat her down on the dining room table, laying her back against the wood. Fingers fumbled with her shorts, and finally, he had them and her lacy underwear sliding down her legs. He followed the movement, thankful the table was at the perfect height, settled on his knees, hooked her legs over his shoulders, and pulled her hips to the table’s edge.

Kouga placed his nose right at the apex of her thighs and breathed in. He would never get over her smell. Needing a taste, he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, enjoying the shudder that swept through her body. He lapped a few more times, waiting until she was squirming before diving between the folds to her clit.

Her hips bucked right into his mouth.

He teased her nub, alternating between circling it with his tongue and sucking it gently between his lips. In no time, her breathing shifted to harsh pants, and when her heels dug into his back, he left it alone altogether.

She let out whine and he rewarded the sound by finding her opening and pushing his tongue into her heat. When her hips bucked this time, he wrapped a hand on the outside of each thigh, holding her still. He lost himself in the taste of her, the feel of her moving against him, the sounds of her moans in response to him. It was intoxicating.

“Kouga…please...” Her pleas brought him back. “I…I need…”

His hands left her thighs as he stood. Clothing was shoved down and then he was _there_. His eyes met hers as he slowly slid in, watching for any signs of discomfort.

There were none. Instead, her eyes rolled up and her head knocked back against the table, her lips breathing out a low, throaty, sexy moan. It wasn’t long before his hips met hers and he was engulfed in her tight heat. It was _incredible_. Then she moved her legs.

Ankles hooked over his shoulder, allowing him to slide even deeper, and she _clenched_. A growl tore itself from his throat as claws gripped her hips, holding them in place for his thrusts. Her cries grew, moaning his name, and he continued, urging her closer and closer to her climax.

She came around him, completely beautiful with her back arched, legs stretched taut, and his name on her lips. His claws pricked in her skin and with a snarl, he followed. 

After a moment, Kouga released her hips and leaned over her, finding her lips with his as her legs slid off his shoulders. She returned his kiss, her lips softly moving against his. Slowly, careful not to break their kiss, he gathered her to his chest and lifted her off the table. Kagome loosely wrapped her legs and arms around him, and he moved them carefully to his bedroom.

Before Kouga could settle her on his bed, she slid out of his hold and went to his bathroom, shedding the t-shirt she was still wearing on her way. He looked down, realizing he was still wearing a shirt as well, and quickly tossed it away. A last minute thought struck him and he quickly padded out to kitchen. Her purse was still sitting where she had left it earlier, and he grabbed that along with a bottle of water.

When he got back to the room, she was out of the bathroom and sitting naked on the edge of his bed. Her eyes flitted down his body before landing on her purse in his hand. 

“You can take your pill tomorrow without getting up.”

She laughed softly, shaking her head while taking said bag and bottle from him and setting it on the nightstand. Her fingers touched over the bikini top _still_ hanging off the furniture.

“Leave it,” he said. “I think it adds to the décor.”

“You are impossible.”

Impossible or not, it was his arms she fell asleep in that night, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I add fluff. Didn't mean to add fluff, didn't know I was going to add fluff, but that right there, that was fluff. *shrugs*
> 
> I still think they're adorable.
> 
> This is not over! I still have plans for this couple, but found that this was a good conclusion to this particular arc. So make sure you stick around for the next installment of this series. :)


End file.
